


and burn

by thisissirius



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Mild Subspace, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: Fingers soft, Eddie strokes up Buck’s wrist, tugging him forward, between the V of his legs. Buck goes willingly, doesn’t protest when Eddie presses Buck’s hand behind his waist. “And the other one.”Buck complies, crossing his hands at the wrist.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 296





	and burn

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this aaaaaaaaaaaaaages ago for some people.
> 
> for britt, who didn't believe i would ;)

“You look good,” Buck says, lifting his shirt over his head. Eddie’s sitting on the edge of the bed, still in his suit, and he’s staring at Buck with that look on his face. The one that’s heated and gentle all at once. “What?”

“Take off your jeans as well,” Eddie says, his voice low. 

Oh, okay. Yeah. Buck loves that tone. It’s commanding, like Eddie’s forgotten he’s not in the Army and Buck’s not a subordinate. Okay, maybe he knows that, but the tone. A shiver runs up Buck’s spine and he shucks out of his jeans, kicking them away. 

Eddie pats his knee like an asshole, but Buck bites down on saying anything. He steps forward as Eddie undoes his tie, sliding it through the collar of his shirt. Buck’s throat goes dry as Eddie’s hand reaches for his. 

Fingers soft, Eddie strokes up Buck’s wrist, tugging him forward, between the V of his legs. Buck goes willingly, doesn’t protest when Eddie presses Buck’s hand behind his waist. “And the other one.”

Buck complies, crossing his hands at the wrist. Eddie stares up at him, eyes dark, as he loops his tie around Buck’s wrists. It’s silky smooth, and Buck’s dick starts to fill, obvious now that he’s naked. 

Eddie doesn’t look at it, doesn’t acknowledge Buck’s erection in any way. “Sit.”

“Woof,” Buck says, and Eddie snorts, but stares at Eddie’s thigh. He can’t deny that he wants to, but it’s not until Eddie’s fingers curl around his dick that Buck sits. “Eddie.”

"Stay still," Eddie says quietly, but there’s a quirk of his lips that Buck appreciates, and starts to jerk his hand.

Buck tries not to squirm. He can only focus on the hands tied behind his back, on Eddie’s fingers, just the wrong side of too tight against his dick. He loves it, obviously, but it makes it so hard to stay still.

Eddie's other hand is on the back of his neck, holding Buck carefully. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," Buck exhales, thighs trembling with the effort to stay still. "I wanna move." 

"Nope," Eddie says. He leans in, kisses Buck's shoulder. "Stay still." 

"Eddie," Buck whines. 

"Keep whining and you won't get anything."

Buck huffs a laugh, nosing at Eddie’s hair. "Eddie, I wanna come." 

"Maybe," Eddie says, after a pause. He slows down the pace of his hand. Buck hates slow and Eddie knows it. Such a dick. Buck bites at his bottom lip, plants his feet on the ground and keeps himself still. He arches his body. "Keep-" 

"I am still," Buck says, feeling pleasure sing across his skin, up his spine.. "Technically okay if my dick accidentally twitches, right?" 

Eddie snorts. Buck grins in response to the smile curving Eddie's lips. "Such a brat."

Eddie hums, bites at Buck's shoulder this time. The hand on Buck's neck tightens a little. "Maybe I'll just fuck you instead. You know how much I love your ass." 

As if to punctuate the point, his hand slides down Buck's back, fingers squeezing one round cheek of Buck's ass. Buck doesn't know whether to thrust forward into Eddie's hand, or back onto the other. It's really fucking hard to stay still, but he wants everything Eddie’s willing to give.

"Eddie." God it's like all he can say. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.

Buck's lost the support of Eddie's hand on his neck and he almost jerks in surprise when Eddie's finger ghosts over the crease of his ass, rubbing against his hole. 

"So greedy," Eddie says as his thumb joins in. Buck can't help but want to take him in. He loves the feeling of getting fingered, being stretched out on the bed and just taking. 

"S'your fault," Buck says.

Eddie pulls his hand away from Buck's dick and Buck whines, tries to follow. Eddie's laughing at him, and Buck turns his head away when Eddie tries to kiss him. 

"Asshole," Buck mutters, and Eddie's still smiling when he turns Buck's face, pulls him in for a kiss. Such an asshole, Buck thinks as he opens his mouth, feels Eddie's tongue against his, his lips, his teeth. Fuck, it's so much. Buck _loves_ him so much and even when he’s being bratty, Eddie gives him everything he needs.

Eddie's finger is dangerously close to just—

Buck can't take the wait. "Do it."

"Mm." Eddie pretends to think about. "Get your ass on the bed then."

Buck's not sure he can stand, fucking weak legs, but Eddie slaps his ass and helps him up, moving Buck until he's sitting on the edge of the bed. Buck stares up at him, tugs on the tie binding his hands together. "Take this off?"

Eddie says, grin wide. "You keep that on or I get naked."

Buck licks at his bottom lip. "I want this off."

"Then I keep my clothes on and you don't touch me. At all."

Buck knows Eddie can hold him still; he's done it one handed, but the idea of Eddie keeping his clothes on, the fabric against Buck’s skin — he wants it. "Eddie-"

"I know how much you like me dressed," Eddie says, leaning in, as if he’s in Buck’s head. His breath hot against the lobe of Buck's ear. "But I also know how much you love having your hands on me."

It's a no-win scenario and Buck knows it. Fuck, it’s too much choice.. 

"On," Buck says eventually, and Eddie smirks.

"Stretch out then," Eddie says, and he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. Buck watches because how can he not? It's awkward to shuffle back on the bed when he can't use his hands but he's had practice. When he's laid out, staring up at Eddie, Eddie's eyes darken. 

Buck knows he's attractive. He knows his dick is a good size, knows his body looks good for how often he works out, but it never fails to make his dick twitch when he sees Eddie look at him, knows he’s having an effect in the same way Eddie does on him. 

"Roll over," Eddie rasps out.

Buck's dick is leaking and he lets out a soft noise. "Eddie-"

Eddie leans over, tugs on Buck's leg so that he slides down the bed. "Over. Now."

Buck's not the best at taking orders, but fuck if that tone doesn't do it for him. "You try it with bound hands."

Eddie breaks, a smile sliding onto his face before it's gone. "Maybe you don't wanna get fucked after all."

A whine escapes Buck's throat before he can stop it. "Such an ass."

"Yep," Eddie says, popping the p. "Definitely an ass."

It's cheesy and ridiculous, but the compliment goes straight to Buck's dick and he laughs.

Eddie decides to actually do something useful—and Buck won't say that out loud because he does actually wanna get fucked—and helps Buck turn over onto his stomach. He keeps a hand on Buck's hip and lifts him until Buck's on his knees, hands against the small of his back, and face on the sheets. His dick hangs thick and red between his legs. If he leaks now, it'll just—drip on the bed. Buck feels the flush all the way down his body. He can only imagine what he looks like and moans, wanting to rub his hips against the sheets.. 

"Fuck," Eddie says quietly. "Look at you."

Buck closes his eyes, breathes out slowly. He doesn't need to know what he looks like. He knows how Eddie makes him feel. "Please."

"Yeah," Eddie says, hands on Buck's ass. He parts Buck's cheeks, thumb against his hole and Buck twitches, wishes his hands were free so that he could jerk himself off.

"I love you like this," Eddie says. He sounds distracted, and Buck breathes out slowly. "Can't touch yourself, ass up and all mine."

"Yeah," Buck grinds out and pushes back against Eddie's hand. Eddie slaps his ass and Buck grunts. "What?"

"Don't move," Eddie growls. Eddie pulls away and Buck tries not to beg him to come back. He keeps his mouth shut, focuses on the pull against his arms. It'll ache before too long, but Eddie always when it's too much. Buck's just gotta wait and he'll get what he needs.

There's the pop of a cap and Buck sucks in a breath as a trickle of something thick and wet trails down the crack of his ass. It's cold, his back tightens, but Eddie's hand smooths down his spine, fingers light. It's a grounding touch. 

Eddie's finger trails through the lube, rubbing it against Buck's hole. "Still greedy," Eddie says, amused.

"Not my fucking fault," Buck gasps out, whimpering at the cold touch, the pleasure pooling in his belly. "Stop teasing."

Eddie's hand slides down between Buck's legs, takes his dick in hand. Buck jerks into the circle of his fist, unable to help himself. Eddie's grip is tight and Buck gasps. 

"Eddie."

"If you're mouthy, I don't fuck you."

"You're not fucking me _now_." After a few more jerks, Eddie takes his hand away. Buck grits his teeth and digs his left knee into the bed. "I'll shut up, Eddie, please."

"I like you mouthy," Eddie says, and he's back against Buck. The coarse fabric of his pants reminds Buck just how naked he is and he shivers. Fuck, he's almost forgotten how it feels when Eddie's dressed and he touches Buck like this. Eddie's hand slides up into the back of Buck's hair, scratches against his scalp. "I've got you."

Buck opens his mouth to say something, probably sass, but he cuts off into a groan when Eddie's thumb presses against his hole again, working at the tight ring of muscle. 

"Love watching you take me in," Eddie says. Buck's chest heaves a little with the effort of staying still, of not just shoving back against Eddie's hand.

"Please, Eddie, god, _fuck me_."

Eddie's thumb is quickly replaced by his finger and Buck's used to the burn of it, the feel of Eddie's fingers tight on his hip as he takes the first finger. It's almost too slow, but his dick is still leaking, unable to arch too much into the touch because of his position.

"Please Eddie, let me-"

"No," Eddie says, voice tight. "Stay still."

Buck lets out a huff of breath that's almost a sob and he clenches his eyes shut. He hates this, loves it, wants it because he can't— 

Eddie's finger slides in, up to the first knuckle. 

"Oh," Buck breathes. "Yeah, Eddie, fuck."

Eddie's fingers soothe the inside of Buck's hip before he pulls away. There's another drizzle of lube against Buck's ass. 

"Don't have to," Buck manages to get out.

"Don't make me shut you up as well," Eddie says quietly, but no less seriously. Buck’s mouth shuts so quickly it almost hurts, but he swallows. The idea is hot, but he likes being able to moan, to tell Eddie how he's feeling.

He knows Eddie loves it.

Eddie takes his time with just one finger. It's teasing, but works Buck up perfectly. He can't get purchase in the position he's in, even digging his knees into the mattress. He's whining in the back of his throat as Eddie slides his finger as deep as he can before pulling back slowly. 

Buck's biting at his lip, wants to collapse down onto the mattress so that he can at least fuck against the bed, get the friction he needs. 

"Nope," Eddie says, catching Buck's hip like he can see the thought in Buck's head.

"I wasn't—”

"I saw you," Eddie says, and Buck doesn't know what he did. "So eager for this to be over."

"No," Buck says; his brain’s getting fuzzy with want, that feeling skimming over his skin and he just wants to come. "I just want-"

"You'll get what you need," Eddie says softly, carefully, pressing a kiss to Buck's shoulder, and fuck, his shirt is rubbing against Buck's hot skin, his pants scratchy against Buck's ass. Why was he even dressed like that? Buck can't remember. Why is he naked and Eddie not? 

A second finger. Fuck, Eddie's sliding a second finger into Buck, torturously slow and curving slightly as he hits the second knuckle. 

"Fuck, fuck," Buck gasps, stretching as much as he can. Eddie's fingers are almost bruising against his hip.

"Still," Eddie says, and his tone is more soothing. 

"I can't," Buck says. "Fuck, please, more."

"You'll get it," Eddie promises. His fingers are so fucking long and Buck can't stand it. They don't look thick but when they're sliding into Buck, they're almost too much. "Want three?"

Just the thought has Buck's dick twitching, drooling down the shaft and dropping to the wet patch spreading out beneath his hips. There's no part of Buck that's embarrassed about it; he's too focused on the slide of Eddie's fingers, the thickness of a third fucking finger.

Eddie shifts, his clothes dragging _oh so perfect_ against Buck's skin. "Maybe one day you'll take my whole fist."

Buck can't help the jerk of his hips, the sob from coming out of his mouth. The idea of taking Eddie's whole hand. He gasps out Eddie's name.

"Thought that might get you going," Eddie says gently. His fingers thrust down, and fuck, oh, _shit_. Buck's dick really does leak as Eddie's fingers brush against his prostate and Buck's never able to take it, too sensitive. 

"Eddie, no," Buck bites out. "Please."

"You wanted to get fucked," Eddie whispers as he leans over Buck. Buck shivers, feels his dick wet with come, and he hasn't even orgasmed yet. Eddie's free hand runs up the length of Buck's shaft. "Wet already. Such a mess."

Buck's past the point of shame. He just wants to come. "Fuck me, fuck me."

"You said not to," Eddie says, and he's almost laughing.

Buck sobs. "Eddie."

"It's alright," Eddie says soothingly, pulling his hand from Buck's dick and back to his hip. He's making Buck's hip wet. How? Buck closes his eyes, bites at the sheets beneath his head. "Hey, I wanna hear you."

Buck shakes his head, thrusting back against Eddie's fingers. He wants to get fucked, but he doesn't want, "that," he gasps out, when Eddie rubs his fingers back over his prostate. "Eddie, Eddie, please."

"You want me to, or you want me to stop?"

"I don't know," Buck sobs. "Eddie."

Eddie presses a kiss to the base of Buck's spine. "I'm sorry, I've got you."

Buck gasps out another breath and stretches as best he can when Eddie thrusts in, back, in, then slows his place. It's so fucking unfair and Buck isn't sure he can even— 

"Gonna make you come," Eddie whispers, biting at Buck's ass as he thrusts in deep, _presses_ , and the shock of pleasure is almost overwhelming. 

Buck yells, dick spurting as he comes hard, vision whiting out as Eddie whispers words he can't even understand in his ear. Buck's gasping for breath, trembling, and still fucking coming. "Eddie."

"Easy, _carino_ ," Eddie says. He pulls out, pressing a kiss to Buck's hole and Buck whimpers, tries to shift away. "Sorry."

"S’okay,” Buck manages, gasping.

"I’ve got you," Eddie says as he unties Buck's hands. 

As if they've just remembered they exist, his shoulders scream, and his back aches. "Ow."

Eddie eases Buck away from the mess on the bed and back to face him. "You with me?"

Buck blinks, still trembling, and Eddie rubs at his wrists, knees, and cups the back of his neck. It's not until he's pressing a kiss to Buck's forehead that Buck focuses back on Eddie. "Huh?"

Eddie's grinning. "Get fucked?"

Buck makes a face and leans forward, resting his forehead on Eddie's shoulder, but he can’t hold in the laughter. "You're such a dick."

"Next time," Eddie whispers, his mouth close to Buck's ear, "I'll show you how much of a dick I am. Or have."

God, Eddie is so bad at dirty talk but it makes Buck's dick twitch. He's not sure he wants to come again for at least an hour, but he loves the way Eddie makes him feel, loves the way he makes _Eddie_ feel. "I know how much of a dick you are. And have."

"Maybe," Eddie allows, pulling back so he can kiss Buck. "But you'll always take it."

Buck rolls his eyes but yeah, he's not gonna refute that. "You're changing the sheets."

Eddie's laugh sounds so much better than his commanding tone.

(Buck's glad he doesn't have to choose between them.)

**Author's Note:**

> join me on [tumblr](https://thisissirius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
